With continuous development of a display technology, 3D display has become an important development trend in the field of display. A basic principle of the 3D display is that left and right eyes of a person respectively see different images, a stereoscopic image pair is formed, and then through visual processing of brain, a stereoscopic impression is generated for the person who sees the image.
At present, the 3D display is divided into a naked-eye type and a glasses-type, wherein the naked-eye 3D display is to process the image on a display device to generate the stereoscopic image pair, such that a stereoscopic impression is generated for the person who sees the image without a need to use the 3D glasses.